Operation: Lucifer
by chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: The team is setting up a sting operation but ends up arguing because the plan is for Lucifer to be in a very visible place and draw attention but he wants to stay with Chloe to make sure she's safe. Chloe's final argument is that they have no other way unless he can be in two places at once. He ends up getting his will (while complaining about the sacrifices he has t


**Tumblr Prompt: The team is setting up a sting operation but ends up arguing because the plan is for Lucifer to be in a very visible place and draw attention but he wants to stay with Chloe to make sure she's safe. Chloe's final argument is that they have no other way unless he can be in two places at once. He ends up getting his will (while complaining about the sacrifices he has to make at length of course) by introducing the team to his twin brother Michael…**

* * *

The meeting room was packed with a few unis and two other detectives, apart from Chloe and Dan, discussing the strategy for their current case.

"Explain to me again why we're being assigned to different locations? I refuse to be separated from _the_ Detective, now that we know that this ginger fellow is out to get her."

"Lucifer, this is an entrapment operation. And Higgins is not the only one that we need to catch."

"Absolutely not."

"Come on, man!" Dan groaned. He didn't understand why the consultant was making such a fuss.

"Unless you can be in two places at once, you're doing this, whether you like it or not."

"That can be arranged."

"Huh?"

"Ugh, the sacrifices I have to make for the greater good," Lucifer grumbled and excused himself and comes back with an exact clone. Or at least that's what they thought.

"Whoa!"

"Everyone, Michael. Michael, everyone. Now be a doll, and listen to what you need you to do."

"Hey. Remind me again why I'm doing you a favor?"

"Ugh."

"I'm waiting," Michael crossed his arms defiantly and expected a favorable response.

"Oh goodness me! It's for the greater good! Weren't you all for that?"

"I am. And I answered your call, didn't I?"

"Then, what's the problem?" The devil argued. His twin loved annoying him despite knowing very well why the latter's presence was requested.

"Why don't I go with Chloe instead? You have a part to play, I have a part to play. My part has to be the one where I don't get to be you. Get it?"

Lucifer groaned once more. This was a bad idea after all.

Michael, on the other hand, had this smug grin on his face. He couldn't pass up a chance to irritate his brother.

"You know what, Mikey? I changed my mind. Off you pop back to the Silver City."

"No, no, wait!" Chloe touched Lucifer's forearms and it was enough to somewhat convince him not to kick Michael out. "This is good. Your twin can definitely help."

"Right. But I still want to be with you," Lucifer said out loud, not even a tinge of hesitation, but then relented, "on the actual operation I mean. Michael doesn't know a thing about police work so, and he doesn't have to open his mouth at the club. He just needs to be there. Win-win."

"You're okay with this, right, Michael?"

"Since you asked nicely, sure." Lucifer couldn't help but mumble to himself about how his twin is deliberately provoking him at every turn.

"Okay, we're all set then."

The rest of the team dispersed from the meeting room except for the twins and the blonde.

* * *

"I get to dress like you again. How exciting." Michael feigns boredom, although, in reality, he liked spending time with his twin even for a short while. It hadn't been long since his last visit and wasn't expecting Lucifer to invite him willingly, but he won't pass an opportunity. After all, they have an eternity to patch things up.

"You should be grateful. I mean look at the dress you're wearing. Haven't they thought of changing uniforms up there? Something more stylish or whatever?"

"I'll take it up with the tailor upstairs."

"Anywho!" Chloe interrupted with a single clap of her hands to get the bickering brothers' attention. "Better get ready, yeah?"

"Right."

In the end, the culprit was apprehended and the case was closed. Turned out the ginger guy had a twin too, and they were planning to exact revenge on the partners. Too bad they messed up with the wrong people.

Higgins #1, who was at the Lux, didn't even get the chance to close in on Michael (posing as Lucifer) because Maze intercepted and took him down quite painfully.

Higgins #2, who was targetting Chloe, met a similar fate when Lucifer caught him.

"She's quite a catch, isn't she?" He whispered on the culprit's ear which made the latter jump out of his hiding place.

"What? How are you here?"

"Hiding in plain sight I see. Now, what to do with you?"

Higgins aimed the gun at Lucifer's head, except the latter already had his hand on the weapon. The devil flicked a finger on the man's forehead instead to knock him out. No guns fired means less boring paperwork.

"Nighty night."

And as if nothing happened, he skipped out of the alley with the gun in tow and waved at his Detective like a child.

"Detective! I took out the poor sod!" He called out merrily which made Chloe panic a bit. What if the culprit had an accomplice? That would have jeopardized the operation. She really has to reiterate the protocols to the Devil.

Her worries eased when Dan texted her about the other person at Lux. She's just glad it ended well. Then again, her partner would probably whine at length for having Michael assist in the case even though it was the Devil's idea to have his twin come along.

Chloe sighed. This was going to be a long week.


End file.
